In recent years, object recognition systems are being deployed in an array of applications and corresponding devices. Devices such as domestic robots or personal robots can use an object recognition system to aid in household tasks such as cleaning, cooking, and childcare as well as to provide social interactions with residence inhabitants. Vehicles such as automobiles and unmanned aerial vehicles can use object recognition systems to identify encountered objects to assist in navigation and complete maneuvering operations.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.